New beginings
by JC HOYT
Summary: A start for Woody and Jordan


Woody and Jordan became even closer after the whole ordeal with Malden. Woody had once again risked getting into serious trouble to help her. The whole gang was hanging out one night, drinking at Max's bar. Woody and Jordan were acting very close, like a couple, talking quietly just to each other and dancing very closely and gazing at each other.  
  
Later on Lily caught up with Jordan in the bathroom "Hey, Are you and Woody hooking up now?"  
  
"No" she laughed. "Why would you ask that?"  
  
"Well I just thought.you guys are acting awful close, just like a couple and you know how much he likes you. Come on Jordan, they guy has repeatedly put his job and his life on the line for you"  
  
"Yeah.I know" she paused, lost in thought. "Woody deserves better though, he is such a great guy and he deserves someone who can be just as great to him, I would only screw him up, that's what I do"  
  
"Jordan, he wants you. He knows you better than anyone else and he knows what he would be getting and he would be lucky to have it. Plus, you are way too hard on yourself Jordan, I don't think you would ever hurt Woody or screw him up, I think that's just what you tell yourself so you don't have to deal with it"  
  
Jordan silently thought about what Lily had said, looking down at the floor in contemplation.  
  
"You're right Lily" She said finally. "I do like him, I'm crazy about him, I have been for a while but I'm terrified of being with him. He's my best friend and I need him, what if we got together and he got sick of my crap and left me?"  
  
"He wont Jordan, you guys would be perfect together. You need to stop worrying, you have never been afraid to take chances except when it has to do with your own life. Open your heart Jordan.. let Woody in"  
  
"He's already there" she smiled.  
  
"Go for it" Lily encouraged.  
  
"If this doesn't work out, I'm going to have to kill you"  
  
"Okay, deal.but don't worry Jordan, it's going to work out, he adores you"  
  
They rejoined the group, everyone was talking and having a good time but Jordan seemed distracted. Woody thought she must be upset about something.  
  
He leaned over to her and whispered, "Do you want to take a walk?"  
  
"Yeah.. sure" she agreed hesitantly.  
  
They snuck out of the bar and walked around the city, neither of them spoke for the first few minutes. There was a park nearby with a pond surrounded by sand, they headed that way.  
  
"You seemed like you were upset, what's up?"  
  
"I wasn't upset exactly, I was just thinking about something"  
  
"What were you thinking about?" He watched her, trying to figure out if she wanted to talk to him about it. His steady gaze made her nervous, butterflies filled her stomach as she tried to think of a way to tell him how she felt. Words failed her so she thought maybe she could just show him instead.  
  
"You ever played mercy Hoyt?"  
  
"Yes, I've played mercy Jordan, he grinned, amused by her childlike playfulness. And there is no way you're gonna beat me" he teased.  
  
They clasped their hands together and he quickly overpowered her to the ground, she landed in the soft sand and he landed gently on top of her, just inches from her face. He was in the perfect position to kiss her and he wanted to so bad, she wanted him to equally as bad. He talked himself out of it, remembering what had happened last time they had kissed in the desert when she said they should just stay friends. His heart had sunk into his chest then and it did so again now. He climbed off of her and reached out his hand to help her up. They brushed the sand off themselves.  
  
"So do you want to talk?" he asked.  
  
"No, I think we're done talking, I just want to go" she said coldly and walked off ahead of him.  
  
He thought she was just upset; she could be short with him when she was like that. He decided not to push it.  
  
He walked her back to her car and they said goodnight. She was upset but didn't want to let him know that, especially not why she was upset.  
  
The next day at work Lily came into Jordan's office. "So how did last night go? Did you tell him how you feel?"  
  
"No Lily, I didn't" she answered irritated.  
  
"Well why not?" Lily asked.  
  
"I didn't have to, I know how he feels"  
  
Lily watched her, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"He didn't kiss me, he had the perfect opportunity, the moment was there but he didn't kiss me, so that means to me that he didn't want to, I waited too long, he's over it"  
  
"I'm sure that's not true" Lily said trying to comfort her. "You should talk to him, he's probably just scared to try anything with you because you have blown him off so many times, you need to tell him how you feel"  
  
"No, Its done, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Just forget that I ever said anything to you at the bar"  
  
Lily felt bad and she knew how stubborn Jordan could be so she went to see Woody to talk to him about it herself.  
  
"Hey Lily" he said surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought maybe we could have lunch and talk"  
  
"Yeah.okay"  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked when they got to the restaurant.  
  
"Jordan"  
  
Woody looked concerned. "Jordan? Is she? She's okay isn't she?"  
  
"Oh yeah.she's fine, just hard-headed as hell and too stubborn for her own good"  
  
"Yeah and don't I know it?" he laughed.  
  
Lily looked at him seriously now. "Why didn't you kiss her last night?"  
  
"I.Um.wait.what?" He asked confused.  
  
"She told me you had the perfect opportunity to kiss her and didn't, so now she thinks that you don't like her and now she's not going to do anything about it even though she's crazy about you.I mean you do.like her I mean, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I like her Lily, and I really, I mean really really wanted to kiss her last night, believe me it took every fiber of my being to resist that urge"  
  
"But why did you resist it? If you like her so much?"  
  
The last time we kissed she said we should just be friends and she hasn't told me that her feelings have changed"  
  
"Well they have, she definitely wants more than that now, only she's not going to tell you because she thinks she waited too long, that you're over it and she's too damn stubborn to tell you how she feels"  
  
"Yeah" he grinned. "That sounds about right"  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know yet Lily, but thank you for coming to me, it means a lot"  
  
Later that night Woody went to Max's bar where he figured Jordan was. It was closing time so just Max and Jordan were there, Max was in the back somewhere. "Perfect" he said out loud.  
  
"Hey Woody" Jordan greeted him unexcitedly.  
  
He stepped closer to her and without saying a word wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met softly, then he opened his mouth to deepen their kiss. Jordan felt weak in the knees and wrapped her arms around his neck for support. When he pulled back she was smiling. He hugged her close and kissed her cheek lovingly. "Why did you.?" she started to ask.  
  
"Because I wanted to, I have wanted to for a long, long time.and because Lily told me what was going on because you're so ridiculously stubborn that you wouldn't tell me yourself"  
  
"Lily!.. I'm going to freakin' kill her" she fussed.  
  
He kissed her again very passionately.  
  
"I'm going to have to thank her" she smiled. "Damn, you can kiss!"  
  
"Well it only gets better," he teased.  
  
"Well I didn't really need to hear ANY of that" Max said walking towards the door. "But it's about time you kids got together" he grinned back at them. 


End file.
